Drivers, when in a hurry, often back into a closed or partially opened garage door. Rear view camera systems assist drivers backing up by presenting an image behind the vehicle on a center console or rear view mirror. However, the field of view (FOV) of the rear view camera is aimed downwards to facilitate the driving seeing the immediate rearward path of the vehicle. Because of this angular limitation, a partially opened garage door may be in a position that does not provide clearance for the vehicle but is not in the FOV of the rear view camera.